Call out my name
by Naveli
Summary: Hi! Am a great fan of Eyeshield and a super fan of Hiru-Mamo pair. here's a story smutty one for all fans of Hiru-Mamo! Please R&R! I'm not the owner of Eyeshield 21, or else you would have surely seen this happening in the manga...


'Tch…' a lone figure tramped wearily into the exclusive bathroom of the Deimon Football club, grumbling and shivering, inwardly cursing the yellow-haired devil…

Today's training session was held under a pouring rain, and Hiruma's incessant shooting and cursing had driven everyone to near collapse. Only Hiruma's pure strength and power made the team keep up with the harsh training. Mamori had been with them under the heavy downpour, cheering them on, reviewing the strategies and plays with Hiruma (through sign language) and tended to the wounds and tears of each and everyone…. It wasn't the fatigue from the training which enraged her… that green-eyed devil had insisted for a detailed data review on the team's performance and comparison with their next opponent right after the team packed their things and trudged off home!

'Yo fucking manager! Don't take your fucking time in compiling that fucking data! And where the hell do you think you are fucking going?!?' his tone dripped of irritation.

Mamori ground her teeth to stop the swear word from escaping her lips. –'I told you a thousand times to call me by my name Hiruma-kun! I need a shower or else I'll die with pneumonia…'

-"kekekeke…lock the fucking door well, you never know what fucking photos could make their way into my little black book…' and he grinned evilly, while vaulting into the long couch, his laptop open, fingers already typing furiously. Mamori grabbed a towel and her duffel bag from her locker and flounced off to the shower stall, her ears scarlet.

Hiruma secretly followed her with his eyes until she disappeared, but the view of her saucy butt and womanly curves drenched in the rain was etched in his mind… damn that fucking manager… why did she talk about taking a shower… he wanted to follow her into that bathroom and devour her…. He shook his head and went back to his laptop…his thoughts were taking the wrong path…

Mamori peeled off her wet clothes, slipped into the shower stall then closed the door firmly…and leaned against it, her body hot now with longing…why…oh god why did he have to make that comment… she opened the shower and let the tepid water fall on her nude form, taking away the shivering but doing nothing to ease the pounding of her heart…

Five minutes later, she came out from her shower and ruffled into her duffel bag for fresh clothes but she could only lay her hands on a short cheerleader skirt and a white blouse. She searched frantically for spare trousers but there were none…damn… she could imagine the devilishly handsome face splitting into a wide grin when he would see her attire… - 'Yo fucking manager-cheerleader…kekekeke…' urgh… she dragged the clothes on and marched off to the main room…

Hiruma lifted his face at her footsteps, and gave a low whistle, 'Fucking manager turned into fucking cheerleader…if you wanna be raped on your way home, you going the right way…'

-" Hiruma you…!!!!' she stalked off to the desk to start writing her reviews, totally ignoring the handsome man seated on the couch, busily tapping on his laptop.

Hiruma was making no sense of what he was writing…damn that woman, what the hell was she thinking? Wearing such a short skirt, he could watch the movement of her long supple legs as she crossed her ankles in concentration. He lifted his eyes higher up and gazed at her soft lush lips as she bit her lower lip in confusion. He took a deep calming breath but he caught her clean womanly scent instead. He felt an answering jolt in his groin. Damn… he snapped his laptop shut, got up from his couch and stalked towards the exit door. Mamori looked at him in surprise, 'where are you going?'

'Not your fucking business, is it? Fucking manager…' and he slammed the door shut with a harsh laugh.

Mamori let out a deep breath… his blatant sensuality took her breath away, his half opened shirt showing part of his muscled chest, pants slung low on his hips, his profile that of intense concentration… she got up from her chair and walked to the couch…she could still see the indent left by this lean hard body, the warmth still lingering where he had lain, his manly scent reaching her nose, and she drank in his scent. She lay on his couch and closed her eyes… -'and what do you think you are fucking doing, you fucking manager…'

Mamori whipped around at the sound of the voice and struggled to get off the couch. '_how did he come in so silently??_' she thought in a daze…damn…did he see everything… a strong arm reached out to tug her in place and she fell back into the couch, auburn hair sprawling in a wild wet tangle around her face, lips parted in surprise, the skirt revealing some more of her legs and her shirt exposing her bare midriff. He leaned down onto her, his face mere inched from hers and she could marvel at the clear, limpid green of his eyes, the sharp canine teeth and she could feel her most intimate part melting with anticipation… he brushed a finger on her thigh as he dipped his head into the nook of her throat… he pressed soft kisses on her sensitive skin, and she gasped with pleasure. 'Hiruma-kun… ah… I told you to stop calling me like that… call me by my name…' He chuckled deep in his throat, and whispered, 'Only if you call out my name…fucking manager…' and he bit her softly on the neck, drawing another gasp of pleasure.

Hiruma bore down his weight on her, slipped an arm under her waist to mould her body into his hard planes and it was his turn to gasp in surprise… he could feel the soft weight of her breasts and the hard tips pressing against his muscular chest… damn…she wasn't wearing a bra… that fucking manager nearly drove him crazy when he had seen her lie on the couch and now this…was she bent on seducing him or what… his lips grazed her jaw, pressing wet kisses this time and his rough hand slipped under her shirt, creeping up to tease her hard tips. Mamori bucked under his touch, and cried out in sheer pleasure, lacing her fingers in his spiky yellow hair, intending to drag his mouth to hers. Hiruma crushed her petal lips with his, muffling her cries…he released her waist and his other hand slipped into her skirt, into her panties, towards her intimate part…

Mamori was in a daze, she felt like dreaming, Hiruma was loving her like she had always dreamed, his fingers teased her tips while his tongue delved into her mouth, drinking her flavour as she drank his, slightly sweet, with a hint of mint mingled with coffee… she felt his fingers creep into her panties and she cried out, 'Youichi!...'

Hiruma smiled onto her lips and gave her a lingering kiss, then whispered, 'yes… Mamori…'


End file.
